lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mann in Schwarz
als John Locke) | LetzterAuftritt= | Auftritte=6 | Zentriert= }} | Name=unbekannt | Alias=Jacobs Feind Mann in Schwarz John Locke | Alter= | Geburtsdatum= | Sterbedatum= | Herkunft= | Beruf= | IslandReason= | Link=Droht Jacob, ihn umbringen zu wollen | Familie= | Spoiler= | Synchronsprecher=Oliver Siebeck | Images }} Samuel oder auch der Mann in Schwarz ist ein Gegenspieler Jacobs und hat gedroht, ihn umbringen. Sein Name ist unbekannt, er wird in Fankreisen aber auch Jacobs Feind oder Flocke (Fake-Locke) genannt. Er befindet sich schon sehr lange auf der Insel, genau wie Jacob. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Samuel beschuldigt [[Jacob. ]] Als Jacob während der Fertigung seines Wandteppichs eine Pause einlegt und am Strand einen Fisch zubereitet, stößt Samuel dazu. Er bemerkt ein Schiff, die Black Rock, am Horizont und beschuldigt Jacob, dieses zur Insel geführt zu haben. Er sagt, dass die Menschen nur kämpfen und zerstören wollten, immer würde es gleich enden. Darauf sagt Jacob: "Es endet nur einmal. Alles was davor passiert, sind nur Fortschritte". Samuel droht ihm daraufhin ihn umzubringen, sobald sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bietet. ]] Irgendwann im 19. Jahrhundert betritt Samuel die gerade gestrandete Black Rock, die bei ihrer Ankunft die Statue zerstört hat, und gibt Richard, der im Wrack als Sklave gefangen ist, etwas Wasser. Er stellt sich als Freund vor und bestätigt Richards Befürchtung, dass er in der Hölle gelandet ist. Als Richard realisiert, dass der Mann in Schwarz nicht an Bord des Schiffs war, erklärt dieser, dass er schon lange vorher auf der Insel war. Richard fragt ihn nach Isabella und beschreibt, was passiert ist. Der Mann in Schwarz erwidert, dass der Teufel sie genommen hat. Richard bittet ihn um Hilfe, woraufhin der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er gewillt ist, in zu befreien, weil er selbst frei sein will. Er hat die Schlüssel von einem der toten Offiziere gefunden, verlangt jedoch zunächst, dass Richard ihm verspricht, alles zu tun, was er ihm sagt. Als Richard befreit ist, sagt der Mann „Es ist schön, dich ohne diese Ketten zu sehen.“ Dann trägt er Richard aus dem Wrack heraus und erklärt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Teufel zu töten, wenn er seine Frau wiedersehen und aus der Hölle fliehen will. thumb|right|250px|Samuel erklärt [[Richard, wie er den Teufel töten kann. ]] Die beiden begeben sich zu einer Steinbank und bereiten ein Wildschwein über offenem Feuer zu. Während Richard isst und wieder zu Kräften kommt, beschreibt ihm der Mann in Schwarz den Weg zur Statue, die bei der Kollision mit der Black Rock zerschmettert wurde. Dort soll Richard den Teufel finden. Er gibt ihm einen Dolch und warnt Richard, dass er nur eine Chance hat, den Teufel zu erstechen und dass er nicht zögern oder ihn sprechen lassen darf. Richard fragt sich, wie er den Teufel töten soll, weil es sich dabei um den schwarzen Rauch handelt, aber der Mann in Schwarz gibt zu, dass er der schwarze Rauch ist. Er behauptet, dass der Teufel ihn betrogen und seinen Körper und seine Menschlichkeit gestohlen hat. Ausserdem erklärt er, dass Isabella nicht vor dem schwarzen Rauch sondern vor dem Teufel geflohen ist. Er hat gesehen, wie der Teufel sie sich genommen hat und konnte nicht eingreifen. Als Richard ihn daran erinnert, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Offiziere getötet hat und dass Mord falsch ist, blockt der Mann in Schwarz ab und sagt, dass Richard sich beeilen muss, wenn er seine Frau wiedersehen will. thumb|left|250px|Samuel betrachtet die Flasche Wein, die [[Jacob ihm gegeben hat. ]] Nach seinem Treffen mit Richard, sitzt Samuel/Mann in Schwarz auf einem Baumstamm und Blick über das weite Tal während er den weißen Stein in Händen hält. Jacob gesellt sich zu ihm. Als Jacob ihn erneut auf den weißen Stein hinweist, sagt der Mann in Schwarz ihm, dass er sich damit nicht brüsten soll. Jacob fragt ihn, ob er Richard geschickt hat um ihn umzubringen. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er es getan hat weil er die Insel verlassen möchte und er bittet Jacob darum, ihn gehen zu lassen. Jacob sagt ihm, dass solange er am Leben ist, dies nicht passieren wird. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass genau das der Grund ist, wieso er Jacob töten will. Jacob erwidert, dass wenn er sterben sollte, ihn jemand ersetzen wird. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er diesen dann ebenfalls töten wird. Statt weiter zu argumentieren gibt Jacob ihm die Weinflasche, mit der er die Insel beschrieben hat, damit sich der Mann in Schwarz die Zeit vertreiben kann. Dann verabschiedet Jacob sich mit den Worten „Man sieht sich.“ Der Mann in Schwarz sagt darauf zu sich selbst „Früher als Du denkst,“ und zerbricht die Weinflasche an dem Baumstamm, auf dem er sitzt. Als Christian Shephard Staffel 1 thumb|180px|Samuel als [[Christian Shephard. ]] Direkt nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815 nimmt Samuel die Form von Christian Shephard an und Vincent findet ihn scheinbar lebendig vor. Samuel erzählt dem Hund, dass sein Sohn Jack auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe liegt. Er fragt Vincent, ob er gehen kann, um ihn aufzuwecken. Als Vincent gehorcht und sich auf den Weg macht, sagt Samuel: "Er hat Arbeit zu tun." Später wird er von Jack auf der Insel gesehen, noch immer weiße Turnschuhe tragend. Jack ist davon überzeugt, dass es sich um Halluzinationen, welche durch zu wenig Schlaf und posttraumatischen Stress ausgelöst werden, handelt. Locke meint, dass Jack nicht so skeptisch sein sollte und den Erscheinungen folgen sollte. Jack hört auf Locke und entdeckt so die Höhlen, wo auch Trinkwasser und einige Gepäckstücke von Flug 815 zu finden sind. Des Weiteren findet er dort auch Christians Sarg, welcher jedoch leer ist. Staffel 3 (Als Yemi) in Ekos Zelt. ]] Drei Wochen später wechselt Samuel kurz seine Form und erscheint als Yemi, Ekos toter Bruder. Er erscheint Eko mehrere Male und sagt ihm, dass es Zeit ist, gerichtet zu werden. Während Eko sich auf der Suche nach dem Flugzeug der Schmuggler macht verfolgt Samuel ihn in der Form des schwarzen Rauchs und erscheint ihm in mehreren Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit. Als Eko an einem Bach anhält, sieht er das Monster über sich wegziehen, aber es verschwindet wieder, als Locke aus dem Dschungel kommt, um nach Eko zu suchen. Als Eko später am Tag die Beechcraft findet, begegnet er wieder Samuel in der Form von Yemi, der ihn fragt, ob er seine Sünden bereut. Eko erwidert, dass ihm nichts, was er getan hat leid tut, und dass er keine Vergebung sucht. "Yemi" sagt, dass Eko mit ihm sprechen würde, als wäre er sein Bruder, dann verschwindet er im Dschungel. Eko folgt ihm und begegnet Samuel in der Form des Monsters. Das Monster tötet Eko dann, indem es ihn gegen einen Baum und dann auf den Boden schlägt. Staffel 4 sieht Samuel in Jacobs Hütte. ]] . ]] Später, als Hurley von der Gruppe getrennt wird, die den Strand verlässt, um sich mit dem Rest der Überlebenden beim Cockpit zu treffen, findet er Jacobs Hütte. Als er durch ein Fenster hineinschaut, sieht er dort Samuel in der Form von Christian in seinem Anzug in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzen. Hurley wird von einem weiteren Mann, der direkt vorm Fenster erscheint und von dem nur ein Auge zu sehen ist, verschreckt. Hurley rennt danach weg. Einige Tage später erscheint Samuel in der Nähe von Sawyers, Miles und Claires Camp, als diese sich auf der Flucht vor Keamys Team befinden. Claire wacht auf und sieht ihn, wie er Aaron hält. Während sie mit ihm geht, lassen die beiden Aaron zurück, welche am nächsten Morgen von Sawyer und Miles gefunden wird. Miles sagt, dass Claire mit jemanden fort gegangen ist, den sie ihren Vater genannt hat. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass man "Christian" nicht in seinem blauen Anzug und seinen weißen Schuhen auf der Insel sieht. . ]] Nachdem Hurley, Ben und Locke schließlich Jacobs Hütte finden, warten Ben und Hurley draußen, während John hineingeht. In der Hütte trifft er dann auf Samuel, der behauptet für Jacob zu sprechen. Des Weiteren trifft er Claire, wobei Samuel nicht will, dass jemand anderes von ihrer Anwesenheit erfährt. Samuel sagt, dass sie mit ihm sei und auf die Frage, was mit Aaron ist, sagt er, dass er in Sicherheit ist und dies nicht der richtige Ort für ihn wäre. John fragt dann, was er tun soll, um die Insel zu schützen. Später, nachdem er die Hütte wieder verlassen hat, erzählt John Ben und Hurley, dass Jacob will, dass sie die Insel bewegen. Samuel erscheint vor Michael auf der Kahana kurz vor der Zündung des Sprengstoffs und der folgenden Zerstörung dieser mit den Worten "Du darfst nun gehen". Staffel 5 thumb|left|250px|Samuel erwartet Locke beim [[Das Rad|Rad.]] Als John Locke sich in den Brunnen vor der Orchidee abseilt, und sich dabei schwer am Bein verletzt, erwartet ihn bereits Samuel. Er sagt John, dass er ihm bei dem Rest seines Weges helfen will. Er betont auch, dass John die Insel hätte bewegen sollen, und nicht Ben. Schließlich habe es noch nie was gebracht, auf Ben zu hören. Er erklärt John, dass es in Los Angeles eine Frau gäbe, zu dem all seine Leute zusammen hingehen müssten, jeder, der die Insel verließ. Und diese Frau namens Eloise Hawking, erkläre ihnen dann genau, wie sie zurück auf die Insel kommen. Locke berichtet, dass Richard ihm einst sagte, dass er sterben müsse und Samuel sagt, das das wohl das Opfer ist, was man bringen muss. Er erklärt John, dass sich auf der anderen Seite einer Steinwand ein Rad befände, welches von seiner Achse gesprungen sei, und nun einem „kleinen Schubs“ bedarf. John bittet um Hilfe beim Aufstehen, jedoch sagt Samuel, dass er dies nicht könne. John rafft sich auf und findet wie beschrieben ein Rad, welches sich in einem mit pulsierend hinterleuchteten Schlitz in der Wand befindet, und sich immer hin und her bewegt. John greift sich eine Speiche und dreht das Rad in die selbe Richtung, wie es einst Ben tat. Zugleich setzen die gleichen Indikatoren wie bei einem Zeitsprung ein. Bei gleißendem Licht sagt "Christian", dass Locke "seinen Sohn" grüßen solle. Die Frage, wer dies sei kann er jedoch nicht mehr beantworten. ab. ]] Nachdem Flug 316 auf der Hydra Insel notgelandet ist, nehmen sich Sun und Frank ein Kanu, um zur Hauptinsel überzusetzen. Samuel erscheint vor einem der Häuser in den Baracken. Sun fragt ihn, wie sie Jin finden können. Daraufhin entgegnet Samuel, das sie ihm folgen sollen. In einem Gebäude mit der Aufschrift "Processing Center" sucht Samuel nach einem Bild an der Wand und zeigt es Sun. Das Foto enthüllt, das Jack, Kate und Hurley Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative im Jahre 1977 sind. Dann sagt er zu Sun, das sie eine "lange Reise vor sich hat", Er sagt auch, wenn sie Jin jemals wiedersehen möchte, soll sie zu Bens Haus gehen und auf Locke warten. }} Als John Locke Staffel 5 thumb|left|250px|Samuels erster Auftritt als [[John Locke. ]] Nachdem Ajira Airways Flug 316 auf der Hydra Insel abgestürzt ist, nimmt Samuel offenbar die Gestalt von John Locke an. Am Strand trifft er Caesar, welcher sich ihm vorstellt. Er trifft auch Ilana und redet von seiner Ermordung durch Ben. Später redet er mit Caesar innerhalb der Hydra. Er erzählt von der DHARMA Initiative und Johns früherem Leben auf der Insel. Danach geht er mit Caesar in die Krankenstation, und entdeckt Ben in einem der Betten. Er sagt, dass dieser Mann ihn getötet habe Als Ben aufwacht heißt Samuel ihn im Land der Lebenden willkommen. Ben behauptet, dass er von der bevorstehenden Auferstehung Johns wusste und weist jegliche Schuld von sich. Die Passagiere aus der Ajira-Maschine werden misstrauisch, da sich keiner von ihnen an John erinnern kann, dessen Körper ja im Frachtraum in einem Sarg lag. Als er mit Ben zur Hauptinsel übersetzen will, rettet Ben ihm das Leben und tötet Caesar, welcher John erschießen wollte. thumb|250px|Samuel wartet auf [[Ben. ]] Nach der Ankunft auf der Insel verweilen beide einen Moment am Dock. Samuel vermutet, dass Ben nur Vergebung für den Tod seiner Tochter Alex sucht, was Ben weder bestätigt noch dementiert. Angekommen bei den Baracken sehen sie einen schemenhaften Schatten im Fenster von Alex′ altem Zimmer. Es ist Sun, die mit Frank im Haus wartet. Sie erzählen Ben, dass ein Mann namens Christian sie angewiesen hat, hier auf John Locke zu warten, der - zur Überraschung von Sun und Frank - nun vor der Baracke steht. Samuel erinnert Ben daran, warum sie eigentlich auf der Insel sind. Ben betritt daraufhin den geheimen Raum um das Monster herbeizurufen. Dann geht er nach draußen, um mit Sun zu warten, und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, dass Locke auferstehen werde. Er habe noch nie gesehen, dass die Insel solch ein Wunder vollbringt. Als Ben ein Rascheln im Gebüsch hört, fordert er Sun auf, zurückzutreten. In der Erwartung, dass das Monster ihn nun richten wird sagt er, dass er die nun erscheinende Kraft nicht kontrollieren könne. Im gleichen Moment kommt Samuel bzw. John aus den Büschen hervor. Da das Monster nicht erscheint, machen sich Sun, Ben und Samuel auf zum Tempel. Als Ben behauptet, er wüsste nicht, wo das Monster aufhalte gibt Samuel an, den Ort zu kennen. thumb|250px|left|[[Richard begrüßt den neuen Anführer. ]] Als Richard gerade an seinem Buddelschiff arbeitet, kommt Samuel mit einem Wildschwein auf den Schulter ins Camp. Er begrüßt Richard und bringt ihn dazu, mit ihm zu kommen. Samuel, Richard und Ben marschieren mit einigen Fackeln durch die Nacht. Richard will wissen, wo John sich die letzten drei Jahre aufhielt. Dieser reagiert überrascht und fragt, ob Richard es wirklich nicht wüsste. Dieser gibt jedoch an, dass er zuletzt mit John zusammen saß, dann ein helles Leuchten auftauchte und er verschwunden sei. Samuel sagt, dass Richard nun herausfinden würde, wohin er verschwand. Und danach würde er zu Jacob gehen wollen. Ben mischt sich ein und sagt, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde. Samuel will jedoch nichts davon wissen, und führt sie weiter in die unmittelbare Nähe der Beechcraft. Dort gibt er Richard eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche und weist ihm an dem bald erscheinenden Mann den Kompass zu geben und zu sagen, dass dieser seine Leute zurück auf die Insel bringen und sterben müsse. Der Mann ist der wahre John Locke aus einem früherem Jahr, dessen Wunden Richard versorgt. thumb|250px|Samuel hält seine Rede. Nachdem sie wieder im Strandlager angekommen sind, hält Samuel eine Rede in der er seine Leute davon überzeugen kann, zu Jacob zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sagt er zu Ben, dass er Jacob töten wolle. Samuel, Ben, Sun und die anderen der Feinde sind auf ihrem Weg zu Jacob. Samuel überzeugt Ben davon, dass er auf der Insel bereits so viele Opfer für Jacob bringen musste, und weist ihn daraufhin an, Jacob zu töten. thumb|250px|left|Samuels Ziel ist erreicht. Im Inneren der Statue kommen Samuel und Ben in den Raum, in dem Jacob einst seinen Teppich webte, welcher nun an der Wand hängt. Dieser hockt nun in einer dunklen Ecke und kommt auf die beiden zu. Er gratuliert Samuel sarkastisch, nun seine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, um ihn zu töten. Er weist Ben darauf hin, dass er nicht auf Samuel hören müsse, sondern immer noch eine freie Wahl hätte. Ben erzählt Jacob, dass er seine Befehle stets ohne Einwände entgegen nahm und ausführte, jedoch nie Jacob zu sehen bekam. Sobald Locke dies aber forderte, kam er sofort zu ihm. Als Ben fragt, was denn mit ihm sei und Jacob als Antwort diese Frage wiederholt, stößt Ben ihm ein Messer in die Brust, woraufhin er zusammenbricht und Ben von ihm ablässt. Er flüstert Samuel zu, dass sie kommen, bevor dieser ihn in das Feuer stößt. Staffel 6 Samuel wischt das Messer, mit dem Ben Jacob getötet hat, mit einem Stück Stoff ab, das er von Jacobs Teppich abgerissen hat. Dann sagt er zu Ben, das dieser Richard her holen solle. Ben kommt jedoch mit Bram zurück, die gleich anfangen auf Samuel zu schiessen. Samuel verwandelt sich in das Rauchmonster und tötet Bram und seine Kollegen. Dann sagt er zu Ben, dass er ein jemand, d. h. ein "wer" sei und kein "etwas". Das Rauchmonster ist also eine denkende, fühlende Person. Samuel gesteht Ben gegenüber, er wolle nach Hause und das unterscheide ihn von John Locke, dessen Körper er weiterhin nutzt. Es wird auch klar, dass Samuel sich ebenfalls Johns Erinnerungen zu Eigen gemacht hat und er offenbart Ben, dass John, als er von Ben getötet wurde, nur dachte: "Ich verstehe es nicht". Samuel scheint mit John Locke, aber auch mit Ben, ein gewisses Maß an Mitleid zu haben. Nach dem Gespräch mit Ben verlässt er als John Locke die Statue und Richard erkennt ihn nun als das, was er wirklich ist. Er ordnet an, nicht auf John/Samuel zu schießen. Vor Richard bleibt Samuel stehen und sagt ihm, es tue gut, Richard nun ohne "diese Ketten" zu sehen. Dann schlägt er Richard K.O. und verkündet, er sei sehr unzufrieden mit den Anderen. Er schultert Richard und marschiert in Richtung Dschungel. thumb|right|250px|Samuel hat [[Richard gefangen. ]] Im Dschungel packt Samuel Richard in einen Sack und hängt ihn an einem Baum auf. Dann geht er in Form des Rauchmonsters auf Erkundung in die Baracken, wo es vor Sawyers Haus stehenbleibt, aus dem laute Musik dröhnt. Es untersucht das Haus und kehrt danach zu einer, auf dem Boden liegende Machete zurück, wo es sich wieder in Locke verwandelt. Er nimmt die Machete, schneidet den Sack mit Richard vom Baum und sagt, es sei Zeit zu reden. Nachdem Richard etwas Wasser bekommen hat, fragt er, was Jacobs Feind will. Er antwortet, das er das will, was er schon immer wollte: Das Richard mit ihm kommt. Richard fragt ihn, warum er aussieht, wie John Locke, und er erwidert, das er nur so in die Nähe von Jacob gelangen konnte, da John ein Kandidat sei. Als Richard fragt, was mit "Kandidat" gemeint ist, fragt Jacobs Feind sarkastisch, ob Richard nicht davon gewusst hat. Er fährt fort, das er ihn nie im Unwissenden gelassen hätte, und wenn Richard mitkommt, würde er ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Richard entgegnet, das er nirgendwo mit ihm hingeht. In diesen Moment sieht Jacobs Feind einen blonden Jungen mit blutigen Händen im Wald stehen, den Richard nicht sieht. Als der Junge wieder verschwindet, sagt Jacobs Feind noch zu Richard: "Wir sehen uns noch, eher als du denkst", und er verschwindet auch im Dschungel. thumb|left|250px|Samuel besucht [[Sawyer. ]] Samuel geht nun in der Form von Locke in die Baracken, zu Sawyers Haus. Im Haus läuft immer noch laute Punk Musik und Samuel findet Sawyer betrunken in seinem Schlafzimmer. James ist verwundert und sagt: "Ich dachte du wärst tot" worauf Samuel sagt, "das bin ich auch". Dann schenkt Sawyer zwei Gläser Whiskey ein, gibt Samuel eines und sagt ihm, das er sich einen Dreck darum schert, ob Locke tot ist oder ein Zeitreisender oder sonst was, er solle nur sein Haus verlassen. Samuel entgegnet, das es niemals sein Haus war, sondern das er nur eine Weile dort gelebt hat. Sawyer fragt, wer Samuel ist, denn er glaubt nicht das es Locke ist, denn Locke war ängstlich aber der Mann, der vor ihm steht, ist es nicht. Samuel bietet Sawyer an, mit ihm zu kommen, weil er Sawyer die wichtigste Frage beantworten kann: "Warum bist du auf dieser Insel?". Nach kurzem Zögern willigt Sawyer ein und kommt mit. Als Samuel mit Sawyer durch den Dschungel läuft, fragt er, warum Sawyer nicht bei seinen Freunden beim Tempel ist. Kurz darauf entdecken sie wieder den kleinen blonden Jungen. Als Sawyer ihn bemerkt, ist Samuel erstaunt, das er ihn auch sehen kann und nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Er läuft hinter ihm her, stolpert jedoch über eine Wurzel. Der blonde Junge steht vor ihm und sagt: "Du kennst die Regeln. Du kannst ihn nicht töten." worauf Samuel den Satz sagt, den Locke immer sagte: "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." Der Junge schüttelt den Kopf und geht davon. Als Samuel zurück zu Sawyer geht, hört er ihn mit jemanden reden und fragt, mit wem. Sawyer sagt, das er mit niemanden geredet hat und fragt, ob Samuel den Jungen erwischt hat, worauf er entgegnet: "Was für einen Jungen?". Auf ihrem weiteren Weg fragt Sawyer Samuel, ob er lesen würde und erzählt ihm von seinem Lieblingsbuch: "Von Mäusen und Menschen". Dann holt Sawyer seine Pistole heraus, richtet sie auf Jacobs Feind und fragt, was passieren würde, wenn er ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagt. Samuel erklärt, das er "gefangen" sei, aber einmal ein Mensch wie du und ich war und Gefühle habe wie jeder andere auch. Er überzeugt Sawyer, weiter mitzukommen, weil er schon so nahe dran wäre und es eine Schande wäre, jetzt umzukehren. Sie kommen an den Steilklippen an, wo sie an mehreren Bambus- und Strickleitern nach unten klettern. Als Sawyer herunterklettern will, bricht eine Sprosse der Leiter und er stürzt. Samuel hält ihn fest und rettet ihn in eine Klippenhöhle. In der Höhle steht ein Tisch mit einer Waage drauf, auf der Waage befindet sich ein schwarzer und ein weisser Stein. Samuel erzählt von einem "Insider Witz" und wirft den weissen Stein ins Wasser. Dann führt er Sawyer in die Tiefen der Höhle, zündet eine Fackel an und zeigt auf die Höhlenwände, dabei sagt er: "Deswegen seit ihr alle hier". Auf der Höhlenwand sind jede Menge Namen eingeritzt, jeder Name ist mit einer Zahl versehen. Fast alle Namen sind durchgestrichen, bis auf Shepard, Reyes, Kwon, Jarrah, Ford und Locke. Samuel streicht Lockes Namen durch, während er erklärt, das die Namen alles Kandidaten von Jacob wären, und das Sawyer drei Möglichkeiten habe: Abwarten und nichts tun oder Jacobs Job übernehmen und die Insel beschützen, oder Sawyer kann die Insel zusammen mit Samuel verlassen. Sawyer entscheidet sich dafür, die Insel zu verlassen. Samuel geht nach dem Besuch bei der Klippenhöhle zu Claires Hütte, um Claire abzuholen. Claire bezeichnet Samuel als ihren "Freund". thumb|right|250px|Samuel schickt [[Claire in den Tempel. ]] Samuel und Claire gehen in die Nähe des Tempels, ausserhalb des Aschekreises. Dort beauftragt Samuel Claire, Dogen eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Claire möchte aber nicht zum Tempel gehen und fragt ihn, warum er nicht Sawyer oder Jin hinschicken oder selber zu Dogen gehen könne. Er meint, dass er sie nicht darum bitten würde, wenn er es selber tun könnte. Claire ist nun bereit den Auftrag auszuführen, verlangt aber als Gegenleistung die Garantie, dass er ihr ihren Sohn zurückbringe. Jacobs Feind sagt dazu: „Ich tue immer, was ich sage.“ Als Claire die Aschekreislinie überschreitet, dreht sie sich nochmals zu ihm um und fragt, ob er den Tempelbewohnern weh tun werde. Er antwortet: „Nur denjenigen, die nicht hören wollen.“ thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid sticht Samuel in die Brust. ]] Samuel wartet im Dschungel, als Sayid kommt, der im Unterholz das seltsame Rascheln begleitet von den typischen Geräuschen des Monsters hört. Samuel erscheint Sayid in der Form von Locke. Als Samuel sagt: "Hallo, Sayid", stürmt dieser auf ihn zu und rammt ihm den Dolch in die Brust. Sayid tritt verblüfft zurück, als Samuel den Dolch in seiner Brust betrachtet und fragt: "Warum hast du das gemacht?" Scheinbar unbeeindruckt zieht Samuel dann den Dolch, auf dem sich nicht einmal Blut befindet, wieder heraus und gibt ihn an Sayid zurück. Sayid nimmt den Dolch vorsichtig an sich und fragt: "Was bist du?" Statt zu antworten, stellt Samuel die Gegenfrage, was denn die Anderen zu Sayid gesagt hätten, weswegen er ihn angegriffen habe. Sayid erzählt ihm, dass sie sagten, er wäre das "leibhaftig Böse", worauf Samuel zu kichern beginnt und erklärt, dass Dogen wisse, dass Sayid ihn nicht töten könne und hoffe, dass er, Samuel, Sayid nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Attentat töten würde. Samuel fordert Sayid auf zuzugeben, dass es nicht Dogens erster Versuch sei, jemanden dazu zu bringen Sayid zu töten. thumb|right|250px|Samuels Gruppe nach seinem Angriff auf den Tempel. Sayid fragt ihn dann, wozu er ihn überreden wolle. Samuel antwortet, er möchte bloss, dass Sayid eine Nachricht überbringe und um Sayid einen Anreiz zu geben, fügt er an, er könne für Sayid alles tun, was dieser wolle, alles auf der ganzen Welt. Doch Sayid erwidert, dass das einzige, was er jemals wollte in seinen Armen gestorben sei und er es niemals wieder sehen werde. Samuel besiegelt das Abkommen durch die rhetorische Frage: "Was wäre, wenn du könntest?" Sayid überbringt im Tempel die Nachricht von Samuel: Entweder ihm sich bis Sonnenuntergang anzuschliessen, oder zu sterben. Dann tötet Sayid Lennon und Dogen. Als es dunkel geworden ist, verwandelt sich Samuel, der Mann in Schwarz, in das Monster und beginnt den Tempel trotz des Aschekreises anzugreifen. Er tötet alle verbliebenden Tempelbewohner und wartet danach wieder in der Form von Locke vorm Tempel um auf die zu warten, die sich ihm anschliessen wollen. Sayid, Claire, Kate schliessen sich mit einer Gruppe Anderer dem Mann in Schwarz an, unter ihnen sind auch Cindy mit den Kindern Emma und Zack. thumb|left|250px|Samuel macht [[Ben ein Angebot. ]] Als Ben, auf Befehl von Ilana, sein eigenes Grab gräbt, hört er plötzlich die Geräusche des Monsters und der Mann in Schwarz erscheint. Er fragt Ben was er da macht und warum. Erbittert sagt Ben, dass er sein eigenes Grab schaufelt, weil "Locke" ihm gesagt hat, er soll Jacob töten, und Ilana, Jacobs Leibwächterin, will Ben jetzt dafür töten. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, er will nicht, dass Ben stirbt und er wollte ihn eigentlich bei der Statue abholen. Er erzählt, dass er eine Gruppe versammelt hat, die die Insel verlassen wollen und dass er sich dann keinen besseren für die Führung der Insel vorstellen könnte, als Ben. Ben weisst darauf hin, dass er gefesselt ist. Der Mann in Schwarz zeigt auf die Fussfessel und sie öffnet sich. Dann lädt er Ben ein, mit auf die Hydra Insel zu kommen. Ben fragt, was er machen soll, wenn Ilana ihm folgt, aber der Mann in Schwarz sagt ihm, dass er ein paar Meter weiter ein Gewehr an einem Baumstamm gestellt hat und wenn er jetzt läuft habe er einen guten Vorsprung. Er empfiehlt Ben, als erstes zu schiessen, weil sie nicht zögern würde. Ben flüchtet zunächst, aber nachdem er Ilana erklärt hat, warum er Jacob getötet hat, schliesst Ben sich wieder ihrer Gruppe an. thumb|250px|Samuel tröstet [[Zach und Emma. ]] Der Mann in Schwarz führt seine Anhänger dann zu Claires Hütte, wo Sawyer und Jin aich aufhalten. Es sind insgesamt 22 Personen. In ihrer Hütte packt Claire ein paar Sachen zusammen. Der Mann in Schwarz ruft alle zusammen, da er allen etwas mitzuteilen hat. Er sagt, dass er versteht, dass alle eine Menge Fragen haben, und er wird sich zur Beantwortung zur Verfügung stellen, aber noch nicht in diesem Moment. Er möchte hingegen noch das Tageslicht nutzen und weitermarschieren. Cindy möchte wissen, was mit den Menschen im Tempel passiert ist. Der Mann in Schwarz macht eine kurze Pause, bevor er antwortet, dass das Rauchmonster sie alle getötet hat. Zack beginnt zu weinen, worauf "Locke" zu ihm und seiner Schwester Emma geht, um die beiden zu trösten. Er verspricht den Kindern, dass er sich um sie kümmern werde. Claire ergreift Kates Hand, was Kate nicht so recht einzuordnen weiß und sich fragt, was diese Geste soll. Sawyer und Kate sprechen darüber, was wohl aus ihren Freunden geworden ist. Kate fragt auch, ob Sawyer jetzt zu Locke gehöre. Er gehöre zu niemandem, ist Sawyers Antwort. thumb|left|250px|Samuel rechtfertigt sein Handeln im [[Tempel. ]] Sie marschieren weiter, bis "Locke" sagt, dass sie auf der nahenden Lichtung für ein paar Tage ihr Lager aufschlagen werden. Sawyer unterbricht ihn und fragt, wann sie von "diesem Felsen" herunterkommen sind. Dem Mann in Schwarz gefällt die Unterbrechung nicht und schlägt vor, sich unter vier Augen zu unterhalten. Außerhalb der Reichweite zum Rest der Gruppe, erklärt ein verärgerter "Locke" Sawyer, dass er es nicht wünsche, unterbrochen zu werden. Sawyer entschuldigt sich sarkastisch, er fragt daraufhin Jacobs Feind, wie er wusste, wie er die Leute vor dem "Rauchding" retten konnte. Jacobs Feind antwortet, er sei das Rauchding. Sawyer glaubt nicht so wirklich, dass alle Personen getötet wurden und fragt, warum sie getötet wurden. Jacobs Feind antwortet, dass er ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, den Tempel friedlich zu verlassen, aber sie haben sie nicht genutzt. Er erklärt, dass diese Leute dachten, sie müssen die Insel vor ihm beschützen, dabei sei doch alles, was er wolle, die Insel zu verlassen. Er ergänzt, dass es nur darum gehe, zu töten oder getötet zu werden, und er wolle nicht getötet werden. Sie erreichen den Strand mit Blick auf die Hydra-Insel. Samuel bittet Sawyer, ein Auslegerboot zu nehmen und ein paar Nachforschungen auf der Hydra-Insel durchzuführen. Er erklärt Sawyer, dass er drüber den Ajira Flug 316 finden wird und dass er einen begründeten Verdacht hat, dass einige der Passgiere den anderen Leid zufügen wollen. Sawyer fragt, was er tun soll, falls die Leute ihm Leid zufügen wollen. Jacobs Feind antwortet, dass er sich da keine Sorgen mache, da Sawyer der beste Lügner wäre, den er je getroffen habe. Sawyer solle das Vertrauen der Passagiere erlangen, soviel herausfinden wie möglich und dann zurückkehren. Als Sawyer fragt, warum er all dies tut, antwortet Jacobs Feind "wir besteigen das Flugzeug, wir fliegen von der Insel und wir schauen niemals zurück". Als Sawyer von der Hydra Insel zurückkehrt, erzählt er dem Mann in Schwarz, dass alle Passagiere tot sind und als "Locke" fragt, was passiert erzählt Sawyer, dass Charles Widmore mit seinem Team in einem U-Boot gekommen ist und sie eine Tür dort verschlossenen haben. Sawyer erzählt auch von dem Sonarzaun, und dem Deal, den er mit Widmore gemacht hat. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt zu Sawyer, dass er seine Loyalität zu schätzen weiss. Sawyer erwidert, dass eine Geschäft ein Geschäft ist. }} thumb|250px|Samuel wird durch ein Nachtsichtgerät beobachtet. Im Lager geht der Mann in Schwarz zu Jin, der sich sein verletztes Bein verbindet. Er empfiehlt Jin auf die Verbände zu verzichten und Luft an die Wunde zu lassen. Nachher fragt er Jin, ob ihm Sawyer von der Namensliste auf der Höhlewand erzählt habe und erklärt, dass nur noch wenige Namen dort stünden, die nicht durchgestrichen seien, und dass „Kwon“ einer diese Namen sei. Er wisse allerdings nicht, ob sich „Kwon“ auf Sun oder ihn, Jin, beziehe. Es gebe nur einen Weg von der Insel zu entkommen, erklärt Samuel weiter, alle Personen, deren Namen noch nicht durchgestrichen seien, müssten die Insel gemeinsam verlassen. Jin erwidert, dass Sun aber nicht bei ihnen sei, woraufhin Samuel meint, er arbeite daran. thumb|left|250px|Samuel trifft auf [[Charles Widmore. ]] Der Mann in Schwarz teilt Sayid mit, dass er das Lager verlasse und am Morgen zurück sei und bittet ihn auf das Lager aufzupassen. Sayid berichtet, dass er kein Gefühl mehr verspüre, weder Zorn, noch Glück, noch Schmerz. Der Mann in Schwarz beschwichtigt ihn, dass er so das, was noch kommen werde, wohl am besten durchstehen werde. Dann geht der Mann in Schwarz, um nach Sun zu suchen. Er findet sie in ihrem Garten in der Nähe des Strandlagers und erzählt ihr, dass er Jin gefunden hat und will sie zusammen zu bringen. Sun traut ihm jedoch nicht und rennt weg. Der Mann in Schwarz kommt zum Camp zurück und findet alle anderen bewusstlos auf. Er fragt Sayid, was passiert sei, doch dieser weiss es nicht. Dann fällt dem Mann in Schwarz auf, dass Jin fort ist. Er beschliesst, mit einem Auslegerkanu zur Hydra Insel überzusetzen, um mit Charles Widmore zu sprechen. Der Mann in Schwarz erinnert Widmore an den Krieg, von dem er damals Locke erzählt hat, und dass diese nun wohl gekommen wäre. Dann kehrt der Mann in Schwarz zur Hauptinsel zurück, wo Sawyer ihn fragt, wo er Sayid gelassen hätte. Der Mann in Schwarz erkärt, dass Sayid herausfinden soll, was Widmore vor ihm verheimlicht. }} Wissenswertes Name Der Name Samuel ist noch nicht offiziell bestätigt und geht auf den Castingaufruf für den Charakter zurück. In Fan-Kreisen wird der Mann auch als „Jacob′s enemy“, „Jacob′s nemesis“, „Jacobs Antagonist“, "Flocke (Fake-Locke)", "MIB" oder "Man In Black" bezeichnet. Der Name Samuel weist auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Esau auf, dem Zwillingsbruder Jakobs aus der Bibel. Der Name könnte aber auch ein Hinweis auf den Erzengel Samael sein, der mit dem biblischen Jakob gerungen haben soll und von ihm besiegt wurde. Samael wird auch mit Satan oder dem Schutzengel Esaus gleichgesetzt. Kulturelle Referenzen *''The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht: Der Charakter des ''Mann in Schwarz, wie Samuel in der Serie genannt wird, hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit Stephen Kings Charakter Randall Flagg aus dem Roman The Stand. Randall Flagg ist ein Dämon, der in mehreren von Kings Werken auftaucht. Flagg ist das personifizierte Böse, dem Mutter Abigail als das personifizierte Gute gegenübergestellt wird. Er schart eine Kultur des Bösen und der Technologie in Las Vegas um sich. Seine Erscheinungsform wechselt von menschlich über dämonisch immer wieder zu verschiedenen Tieren. Im Buch wird Flagg vom einfältigen Tom Cullen wie folgt beschrieben: Flagg verfügt neben anderen dämonischen Fähigkeiten über die Gabe, die Zukunft vorherzusehen. Als er jedoch seine Pläne nicht in die Tat umsetzen kann, verliert er im Lauf der Geschichte Stück für Stück seine dämonischen Kräfte. Er scheint am Ende des Romanes getötet zu werden, als sich die Hand Gottes auf ihn legt und eine Atombombe zur Explosion bringt, die Las Vegas und damit auch Flaggs Anhängerschaft zerstört. Jedoch wird im Abspann des Buches berichtet, dass Flagg kurz vor der Explosion verschwand und auf einer unbekannten tropischen Insel wieder Gestalt annahm. Er wird dort von den Einheimischen verehrt und festigt seine Macht erneut. So beginnt der Kreislauf von neuem. Offene Fragen *Wie hält Jacob ihn auf der Insel fest? *Woher kennt er Johns Erinnerungen? *Wie kam er auf die Insel? *Wie alt ist er? *Hat er Ben auch schon zum Mord an Locke angestiftet, um dessen Gestalt missbrauchen zu können? *Warum kann er Jacob nicht selbst töten, bevor Ben ihn verletzt hat? *War er es, den John und Ben damals in der Hütte sahen und nicht Jacob? *Wie lautet sein wahrer Name? en:Jacob's nemesis fr:Antagoniste de Jacob ru:Враг Джейкоба Kategorie:Charaktere